Wake Me Up
by Alice P. Snow
Summary: Ludwig couldn't believe it. Nien. They had to be lying. There's no way he's...he's...no. Warnings!: Character death. Sadness insues... ;3;
1. The Call

**Hi. I know this isn't an update for my other story (Here's Mama!) but I felt the need to write this. My sister, brother-in-law, and me all went to Pennsylvania for a week. When I was up there I had a dream about one of my older brothers. A dream that made me write this story. If you read the story you will have a pretty goo idea of what it was about.**

**Anyway! About Here's Mama!. I will continue the story! *cheers* **

**This story (Wake Me Up) should be done very soon. I'm so excited! XD**

* * *

Ludwig couldn't believe it. _Nien_. They had to be lying. There's no way he's...he's...no.

33 hours ago

"Yo! Luddy! Vill you bring me a beer from ze fridge?" Ludwig sighed. He set the plate he had been washing down and poked his head into the living room to glare at his brother. "Why can't you get it yourself?" Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Cause the awesome me is vatching T.V. Duh!" Ludwig glared harder. " I'm vashing dishes. You can get up und get it yourself." He returned to the abandoned plate and began to wash it once more.

"Oh come _on _West! You were able to come to ze doorvay! If you had grabbed a beer und took a few more steps,you could have handed it to me!" Gilbert whined. Ludwig sighed again. " _Nien bruder_! I refuse to get you a beer! You have legs,get up und get one yourself!" Ludwig mentally counted that he had just said yourself three times in the last two minutes.

"_Fine_!" Gilbert snaps. He stomped into the kitchen and threw open the fridge. Ludwig watched out of the corner of his eye as his brother grabbed a beer and downed half of it in one go. "Ah~ That's what I'm talking about!" Gilbert says happily before turning to Ludwig and glaring at him. " You. Suck. " Gilbert then turns on his heel and stomps back into the living room.

15 minutes later and Ludwig had finished washing the dishes. He drys his hands, goes to the fridge, grabs two beers, and heads into the living room to sit by Gilbert. When he sits down Gilbert scoots as faraway from Ludwig as he can. '_Guess he's still mad _' he thinks. Ludwig turns his head towards his brother and smiles slightly. Gilbert was hugging a pillow and watching Ludwig out of the corner of his eyes. When he sees Ludwig smiling at him,he frowns and hisses out a 'vhat'.

Ludwig picks up one of the beers he had set on the end table and holds it out for Gilbert. " I brought you zis. I figured you vould be done vith ze ozer vone." Gilbert glances at his empty beer bottle sitting on the coffee-table and then back at Ludwig. His frown is replaced by a grin and Gilbert takes the beer from his brother. "_Danke_ West! Ze awesome me forgives you for not getting me one earlier." Before Ludwig can say anything, Gilbert changes the subject. "Soo. How do you feel about Ze Valking Dead?" (The Walking Dead is an epic show in my opinion)

* * *

Ludwig wakes up the next morning to the smell of something cooking. '_Who ze hell is cooking?_' he asks himself. '_Gilbert is never up at 7:00 a.m. and Feliciano vould still be sleeping, so who is it?'_ He gets out of bed and stretches. He contemplates on making his bed but figures that finding out who is cooking is more important. He grabs a pair of sweatpants from a drawer and slips them on before sneaking down stairs.

Ludwig quietly creeps through the hallway and peers into the kitchen. What he sees shocks him. There was Gilbert, standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs and wurst. Ludwig stands there hugging the wall with a slack jaw for a few minutes before breaking out of the trance and stepping into the kitchen.

"_Bruder_. Vhy are you up so early?" Gilbert jumps and swiftly turns around. "_Mien Gott, _Ludwig. You scared the shit out of me! You're like a freaking ninja,sneaking up on me like that." Ludwig blushes and rubs the back of his head but pursues his question. "_Bruder_. Vhy are you up so early? Und vhy are you cooking?" It was Gilberts turn to blush. "I was...um...I decided to-er-cook you breakfast s-since I was such douche last night. U-und because I'm an awesome big _bruder_" "O-oh. Vell...um..._d-danke_." Ludwig stutters out.

There was a comfortable silence as Gilbert went back to cooking and Ludwig set out making coffee. Soon everything was done and the brothers sat down to eat. When Gilbert was about halfway through eating,he broke the silence and addressed Ludwig. " About 9:30 or so, I'm gonna take a shower. Francis and Antonio vill come pick me up around noon." Ludwig paused his eating and looked up at his brother. "Alright. Vhat are you guys planning on doing? Not anyzing zat vill get you in trouble, I hope."

Gilbert snorted. "Of course ve're not gonna get into trouble. I'm to awesome to get caught. Geez West! Have some faith." Gilbert did his trademark laugh. "Kesesesesese!" and scarfed down the rest of his food. He got up from the table and put his plate in the sink before bounding up the stairs.

Ludwig sighed before getting up to wash the dishes before his brother could get in the shower. When he was done he went upstairs and got dressed. After that he went back downstairs to read the newspaper and drink more coffee. He eventually ventured into his office to get some paperwork done. Being a Junior Policy Writer for Mutual of Omaha was easy but all the paperwork was just a pain in the arse.

Around 11:50 Gilbert came running down the stairs and into Ludwig's office. "Hey Luddy! I'm leaving. Francis and Antonio are here." Ludwig put down his pen and looked up at his brother. "When vill you be back?" Gilbert thought for a moment. "Don't expect me back until at least 1:00 a.m."

Ludwig nodded his head. This was normal but why did he suddenly feel so...so...scared?" Gilbert reached across the desk to pat Ludwig on the head. "_Auf Wiedersehen_ West." He turned to leave but stopped when Ludwig called out to him. He looked over his shoulder. Ludwig looked shocked that he had called out Gilbert's name. "Hmm?" "Erm..._Auf Wiedersehen bruder_" Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "_Ja_ West." And then he was gone.

**Ludwig felt like he just lost something important and would never get it back.**

Throughout the night Ludwig's anxiety worsened. It was only 9:40 but he felt that Gilbert should have been back by now. '_Vere vas he? Did somezing happen? Maybe he should call?'_ Ludwig was reaching for his cell phone when it suddenly started ringing. He hesitated before picking it up.'

"_Hallo_?" "Mr. Beilschmidt?" "_Ja? _Erm yes?" "Hi. This is Beragan Mercy Medical Center. We believe that your brother Gilbert...Beilschmidt?..was just admitted. We would like for you to come verify that this is indeed your brother. Please come as soon as you can." Ludwig felt like he was about to throw up. " _Ja,Ja. _I'll be there in a few minutes." He choked out. "Alright. See you then." Ludwig hung up.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story! I hope to become a better writer as time passes. Please tell me what you think. (Whether it's good or bad.) I don't have Gilbert calling Luswig 'Vest' because that's just...weird. With lots loves~A.P.S. (- Pfft aps 3)**


	2. News

**Hi! I know this chapter is really short but I felt the need to break it into five parts. Hope you don't mind. XP Please forgive me for slow updates. I can only go so fast!**

**If you find any errors please tell me. Also, if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask. ^_^**

**_Anyway_, here's the story. **

* * *

He started getting ready to go, all while moving like a robot. _Socks?_ Check. _Shoes?_ Check. _Coat?_ Check. _Keys?_ Check. _Vallet?_ Check. He was ready. He robotically walked out the door to his car, got in, started it, and left for the hospital. In a matter of minutes he was there. '_How did I get here so fast? I don't remember ze drive at all._'

Luwig parks and enters the building. He goes to the front desk and ask for his brother. "Ah. Mr. B-Bei-" "Just call me Ludwig" "Alright, right this way." The nurse take him to the second floor and leads him to the Trama ICU section. She nods at a male nurse heading their way and takes Ludwig to the waiting room."I will be back with the doctor, please wait here." The nurse leaves the way she came.

Ludwig sat there for what felt like hours, listening to the TV play some kids show called Adventure Time or something. He was about to get up and see what was taking the nurse so long, when the nurse returned with a doctor in tow."Mr. Ludwig?" the doctor asks. Ludwig nods at the doctor, not saying a word.

"Mr. Ludwig, I am Dr. Myrick. I am sorry to inform you that your brother has been in a car reck. Your brother was gravely injured. His left leg was broken upon impact. Also, both of his lungs collapsed and he has several broken ribs, but what we are most concerned about is his head injury." The doctor paused to see Ludwig's reaction,but Ludwig was keeping a poker face.

The doctor continued. "There is a large subdural hematoma to his right temporal and occipital lobes of his brain. That means there is a bruise -if you will- and significant swelling. We have had to remove a piece of his skull to releave the pressure. Blood clots are a very real issue at this time. He has also lost sight in his right eye. He is in very critical condition and I won't give you false hope- his outlook is grim. You may see him for five minutes if you wish."

Gilbert's outlook is _**grim**_? Ludwig couldn't believe it. His brother might...might...no. He wouldn't think about it. Gilbert wouldn't do that yet. Ludwig decided to ask the doctor and the nurse about Antonio and Francis. He cleared his throat. "D-do you know vhat happened to ze people zat vere vith him?" Ludwig was surprised he sounded so calm. The nurse nodded her head. "They are still getting checked out,but they will probably be able to leave sometime tomorrow. Do you want to see them?"

Ludwig thought about seeing Francis and Antonio before his brother, but something was telling him not to. "I zink I'll spend _mein_ five minutes vith _mein bruder_ first, zen I might go see zem if zey are still here." The nurse nodded once more. "I will take you to his room then. Please follow me."

Ludwig was once again lead down white sterile hallways until they reached room 7. The nurse put a hand on the doorknob and spoke " Your brother- I'm sure you've already guessed -is unconscious,so please be quiet. He needs his rest." The nurse opened the door and let Ludwig in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for another cliff hanger. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind Ivan* "Ivan help!" *he glances at all of you and his creepy smile wavers* " Um...no." *looks at Ivan with wide eyes* "I promise to stay with you for ever and ever?" ( - I'm actually a HUGE Russia fan ) " If I'm going to die, whats the point in you promising to stay with me forever?" "Uum...good point. RUN!" *takes off running* "Alice! Wait for me!" *he takes off running after me***

**THE END**


End file.
